


You're Perfect - Bughead

by iconicgwen



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Bughead fluff, Comfort?, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, betty and jughead - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicgwen/pseuds/iconicgwen
Summary: Jughead notices something a little off about Betty lately... mostly fluff and cute protective Juggie.





	You're Perfect - Bughead

"Betty, what's up with you?" Jughead's abrupt statement had caught Betty off guard, her arm flinching and bumping the tray of food she had placed on the table, which she hadn't even touched since she sat down. 

"What?" She breathed heavily, relaxing after catching Jughead's gaze. She hadn't realized that she'd been spacing out in her thoughts, completely missing a majority of what her boyfriend had been saying. The noise of the chatting students rang through the cafeateria, and Betty leaned forward to rest her elbow on the table. 

"You're spacing off." He said to her in a concerned tone, "And you're missing my amazing story." 

"Oh, sorry Jug, you can start your story over if you want and I'll-"

"No, Betts, its fine about that, but there's something else..." He interrupted, a serious gaze gracing his features, "You haven't even touched your lunch today... And come to think of it, you didn't eat anything for lunch yesterday either." He brought his hands over to gently cup one of her hands. 

"It's nothing, really." She defended herself, her eyes looking away from awkwardly.

"Betty, I'm being serious here." His tone grew a bit rougher, while still ringing with concern, "You know what, yesterday when we had breakfast at Pop's together, you didn't get anything then, either. When do you even eat anything?"

"I told you it's fine, Jug. I eat a big dinner at home, ok?" She replied, struggling to be convincing. 

"I don't think you're telling the truth." He spoke skeptically, his eyes narrowing at her, "Tell me, Betty, tell me your not one of those girls who does that... Starves themselves." His gaze grew angry at the thought of her doing that to herself. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he spoke again, "Oh my God, Betty, answer me."

Betty harshly whipped her hand away from his, her blazing, angry eyes finally meeting his. "You know what, Jughead, you may be my boyfriend, but you have no idea what I'm going through." She snapped, standing up and looking down at him. Her hands clenched into fists, her nails digging in to the soft flesh of her palms. She turned, walking away from the table and not daring to look back at the worried, dumbstruck look her boyfriend was wearing. 

•••

A day of school passed, with Jughead repeatedly sending text after text to Betty, and Betty ignoring every single one of them. 

And after the day ended, Betty had failed to make it to her Cheerleading practice, opting instead just to go home. Jughead, who usually met Betty at Pop's after her practice, waited patiently, hoping, but doubting, that she would show. Of course, when she didn't, he took matters into his own hands, and walked alone to her neighborhood. The sun was setting already as he reached her place, circling around to her back yard. He found the latter that he so often used to crawl through her window still leaning against the side of the house. The lights were on in her room, so he took the opportunity and climbed the rungs, reaching the top and knocking on the glass. 

Betty heard the soft knocking from her bed, where she laid with her nose buried in a book. She looked up, placing the book beside her on the bed and, upon seeing her boyfriend mouthing her name through the window, she scowled. After a few seconds of him knocking, she finally stood and crossed over to open the window.

"What do you want, Jug?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She refused to back up in order to let him in.

"Please let me come in, Betts, I just want to talk." He spoke with a pleading voice. She reluctantly agreed, stepping aside so he could haul himself into her room. 

She moved over to her bed, not looking at him as she sat and crossed her arms. "I'm waiting." She mumbled after a few moments of silence passed, her tone almost a growl. 

"Betty, don't do this." He spoke, moving over to sit by her. When he placed his arm around her, she shrugged it away. "You know I was just worried about you, I didn't know it would upset you so much." 

"You don't need to worry, I can take care of myself Jug!" She stressed, staring at him with intense eyes.

"Betty, starving yourself is a real problem. It's not good for you, I love you too much to let you do this to yourself." He said sincerely, taking her hand in his. Her expression softened a little at his statement. Sure, they'd already admitted their love for eachother many times over, but every time he said it, her heart swelled with affection a little bit. 

"Jug... I..."

"Betty, please, tell me honestly... what's wrong?" He brought his other hand up to gently rub her back.

"I... Juggie... I've heard them. Cheryl and the other girls on the Cheerleading squad. They've called me fat, so many times. Cheryl has even said it to my face." Betty's eyes glistened with tears, "And lately, I've been thinking... that maybe they're right."

"This is all over something Cheryl and her minions said? Betty..." Jughead took both his hands up to her face, cupping her face gently, using a thumb to brush away one of the tears that dripped down her cheek. "You're perfect, Betty Cooper. The most beautiful girl I've ever met, and if anyone tells you otherwise, they're just jealous of how perfect you are." He brought his lips to her's, meeting them in a soft, loving kiss.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered as he pulled away, "I'm sorry I got mad, and I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's ok, Betts. But please, come to me if something like this happens again. I love you, and I'd do anything to make sure you're happy."

"I love you too, Juggie." She whispered, leaning forward again to capture his lips in another kiss...

(Words: 997)

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? It was my first bughead fanfic so go easy on me ^w^


End file.
